


Promise of a life time

by MnemeChaos



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemeChaos/pseuds/MnemeChaos
Summary: This Fan fiction is based off a Roleplay, that me and my friend started





	1. Chapter 1

The male's gentle hands pressed firmly to the pink shaded thick candy boarding of a open window located on a high level within the castle of Prince Bubblegum. His feet were formed in two long claws with thin black nails, cooking around the ledge as his bat like face peered into the room before him.  
Surrounded by darkness, his breath was silent. His nose rose a tad into the air as he sniffed the opening. His large black thick wings folded down over his back before his body slowly transformed into a more like human structure. His fur peeling back and forming into a pale green pigment, his face turning narrow and small. His eyes glanced around.  
  Marshall's hair was messy and pitch black the night sky, his bangs long and his hairline shaved. Down and laced around his frame was a deep black V neck, embracing his legs were a pair of crimson red jeans ripped at the knees.  
Accompanying the jeans was a thin brown leather belt with a black buckle piece. His shoes were hightop conserves that were the shade of light red. Something he hadn't decided to crave or suck the dye from. On his wrist was a thick band bracelet from years ago.  
" No trace of Peebs around. Heh heh, maybe I'll munch on his pretty pink pillows. "  
Marshall Lee was a close friend on of bubble gum, and had well developed feelings for the bubble gum teen. In which he would never admit to in a thousand years unless bubble gum said his feelings to Marshall first.   
The pale green hands hovered over the cotton candy woven material, he ripped a small piece before laying it over his glossy snake tongue. Lifting his feet from the candy floor, floating towards bubble gum's door. It was cracked open from the pink teen's departure. Maybe for studies and candy people business.  
" Eh Gross. "  
He said, disliking the flavor. Though still continuing to eat the material candy.

Meanwhile the smaller male was in his lab, away from his bedroom on a different level of the castle. He had been up for a few days with no sleep, working on an interesting experiment it was a reincarnation of a completely different species. Gumball lets out a heavy yawn but continued moving around as he started mixing a few liquids, he was wearing his usual white lab coat with glasses on as a few of his candy people were helping him out by handing him stuff. This was until the lack of sleep caught up to him, it caused him to grow weak in the knees and fall "You! Get me some more coffee" he called out in a tiresome voice, the candy person obliged running off out of the room to bring the prince more coffee. Gumball tried to keep himself awake, he pushed himself to stand up but stumbled knocking into some vials causing them to tumble over and shatter, this caused him to only sigh as he sat down in a nearby chair waiting for the candy person to return with his coffee. The smaller male only began to drift off to sleep, but stubbornly tried to fight it as he began to only get a migraine which caused him to wince in pain holding his head, he decided to rest for a bit till the candy person returned shutting his eyes.

 

The male pressed the side and base of his right palm around his right ear, stretching his neck out as his head peaked into the hall.  
It was silent but he heard some rattling coming from a far distance.   
The male floated out into the hall before opening the door just a bit more to fit his body.   
He began to rise up and over the ceiling, his hands and knees planted onto the candy coated material. Hanging upside down as he crawled quietly over the ceiling to find the piñata hanging in the other room downstairs.  
Marshall took quite some time to get to the lobby room of the castle, having to keep a close eye to banana guards and candy gumdrop girls running around.  
They had quite a thing for Marshall because of his wicked guitar skills.   
  The vampire king saw the piñata, quickly zipping over to cover the material's mouth. Hushing him before he could speak.  
" Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone my friend. Do you know where PB is? He uh- invited me over. But I can't find him. "  
The male placed his index finger of the piñata's mouth, hushing him to a whisper. The being told Marshall the location of the bubble gum being, the male rubbed his temples for a moment as he stood hanging upside from the ceiling of the candy kingdom.  
  The vampire teen grinned, turning into a small bat as he lowered close to the lobby floor. Finding the nearest exit to the basement, bubble gum hid the basement well. Peppermint Maid was good at hiding rooms and objects and secrets very well. But Marshall Lee has been around long enough to basically know the kingdom inside out, as well as being close to peebs.  
  The vampire returned at the door, he hadn't seen any candy person but found Gumball hunched over his knees. He raised his brow, the male's hair ruffled and a mess.  
He cooed softly.  
" Double Creamer and Sugar ? Correct? "  
He spoke to the door after shifting into a human form, if PB were to look. Marshall was shift to the side to hide his appearance from the gum male.

"Yes" The male responded, not recognizing the voice just yet as he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't even bother to stand anymore  as he stayed in his spot, letting out another yawn. He now looked up finally curious on where the voice came from as he fixed his glasses "Show yourself" he demanded, narrowing his eyes. The male once more pushed himself to stand up, he managed to stand up and to catch his balance but instantly regretted it having the world spin on him. This caused his migraine to worsen and for him to let out a painful groan, gripping onto his head that was until his knees began to give out once more. Gumball quickly gripped onto the table but forgot there was broken glass, the shards dug into his palm causing his breath to hitch painfully as he let go of the table having him collapse to his knees once again. The smaller male winced in pain, he tried to carefully remove the shards from his palm gritting his teeth.

The vampire pressed his back up against the wall, chuckling softly before he heard the thud. Quickly he turned around the corner in his human form, seeing Gumball on the floor attempting to remove the glass material.  
He quickly entered the room, dropping to his knees as he reached out to Gumball.  
" It was just me man, you okay? "  
He looked to the hand, seeing the glass piercing the pink gum candy flesh. He moved around the pink male, wrapping an arm under Gumball's pits, pressing his feet firmly to the floor.  
He began to lift Gumball to his feet before pressing him onto a chair.  
Lee's face flashed with concern as he searched the lab for some type of cloth, but only found wires. He looked to Gumball.  
" First aid kit here or in the other room? Ah- no time.."  
He grabbed his shirt from the lower half, his teeth extending to shape points. The male tore a large piece of fabric off his shirt, making it seem like he was wearing a crop top now.  
  " Gumball do you have tweezers ? "

The smaller male didn't care that Marshall was in the castle without his permission, he was more focused on the pain as he kept gritting his teeth before responding in a quiet voice "Y-Yeah, their over there on the counter by the cabinets" he pointed with his good hand showing the other where. Gumball also had a soft blush from how close the vampire was to him, and by the fact of Marshall's stomach and toned abs were shown. The smaller male looked away shyly not saying anything, before feeling a sharp sting in his palm which caused him to wince a bit biting his lower lip, trying to get his mind off of the pain. Meanwhile Gumball heard a knock on the door with a small voice coming from behind it "I've brought your coffee" it said, as he quickly stood up and stumbled over to the door before the candy person could open it. He opened the door, hiding his hand behind his back while blocking the view so they didn't see the vampire, The male smiled softly "Thank you, but I no longer need it and you may get rid of it" he had said, the candy person looked up at him suspiciously but nodded now walking off. Gumball sighed softly closing the door, leaning up against it for support as his vision began to blur.

The male nodded, quickly move to the location of the tool. Hearing the door slowly begin to open, Marshall opened the drawer as quickly as possibly before jumping up and shifting into a rat. Landing inside the drawer as he looked around the tweezers, his small rodent body pushing and shuffling through things before gripping it in his mouth.  
He climbed out the drawer with the tweezers in his small mouth.  
Marshall thanked the vampire geezer he killed back then for the ability to transform into different creatures and animals of choice.  
He leaped out before growing back into his human form, with clothes still on his frame.  
Delicately he dropped the tweezers into his hand, holding them tightly before approaching Gumball.   
The male extended his free hand for Gumball's. He needed to give the other being support.

Gumball grabbed Marshall's hand with his good one, he ended up tripping and falling onto the other as he was leaning up against his chest. This caused the smaller male's cheeks to turn a darker pink, he was flustered as he quickly managed to stand up straight backing away ever so slightly. "S-Sorry" he stuttered out shyly, while managing to walk by himself back to the chair sitting back down holding out his injured palm for the other. Gumball waited patiently for Marshall to approach him, a few drops of pink blood dripped on the ground with out him noticing as his vision remained blurry.  
The male quickly blushed as he caught Gumball, his heart thumped for a moment before picking up the scent of the male's blood.  
He swallowed, watching Gumball closely. Making sure he made it safely to the chair he once sat in earlier before becoming injured.  
The vampire knelt down infront of Gumball, grabbing the collar of his shirt, placing it up and over his nose so that the blood wouldn't drive him mad.  
Marshall had good control over this luckily. Being alive for so long really did the trick.  
  He lowered the opening end of the tweezers on Gumball's hand, gripping a piece of glass before pulling it from the male's hand. He focused.  
" Try to bare it."  
Luckily the pink gum male hadn't had many pieces within his flesh, after a long moment. Marshall removed the glass shards before settling them on the side.  
The teen looking male quickly laced Gumball's hand tightly, but not too tightly with the torn piece of shirt. Tying it at the back of his hand.  
Gently laying it over Gumball's thigh.  
" Let me take you to your room. "

Gumball was tense when Marshall took out the glass, but once it was over he let's out a small sigh of relief and looked at the other before just nodding in response as he tried standing up but his legs didn't let him. He fell back down into the chair, this only caused him to get a bit frustrated and to pout which was rare for him. The smaller male looked back at the vampire for help, still pouting with a small blush "J-Just carry me, and I swear to glob Marshall if you say anything I'll.." he cut himself off not really knowing what else to say, as his cheeks gradually turned a darker shade of pink once more. His pout went away now averting his eyes from the other, waiting to be picked up.  
Gumball kept his eyes averted away from the other, but once he was picked up he did as told and laid his head up against Marshall's chest. He now also closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed as he easily started to drift off to sleep but stubbornly woke himself up secretly glancing up at the other with his blush slowly forming once more ' I wonder if he even still likes me... Wait no, my glob Gumball get a hold of yourself I doubt that jerk even.. has the same feelings towards me' he thought to himself, before looking away from Marshall rather sadly. He closed his eyes again eventually trying to clear his mind of the thought, but ended up finally falling asleep while subconsciously nuzzling his face into the other males chest with a soft smile.

The vampire looked young for what age he really was, he wished to live a long life with Bonnie, just as they promised once another years ago. The male glanced down to find the pink teen had fallen asleep, finally he thought.   
  He carried him down the hall and up the stairs, a few of the candy people wanted to stop the vampire king. But as soon as they witnessed Gumball asleep, Marshall hushed them quietly with a soft "Shh~ "  
He smiled before heading up the flight of stairs to the second floor, carrying Gumball safely to his candy bedroom.   
  The vampire felt a sudden nuzzle, his red hues looked down to find Gumball moving around. He laughed internally before shaking his head lightly, he leaned over with Gumball in his arms.   
Freeing one arm, he pulled the blanket down before gently laying Gumball onto the mattress. Soon tucking him in.  
Marshall rubbed the back of his neck as  he took a step back.  
" Why haven't you invited me in so long... "  
If he knew Gumball was pushing himself to this brink, he would've stopped him long ago. Quietly Marshall stepped forward, two small circles flushed his cheeks to a dark pink. He kissed the male's forehead before moving to the window's ledge. He hopped up before transforming into what seemed like a large bat. He sighed softly before heading out into the night sky.  
He needed to get home before the sun rose, it was already so late.

 

The prince may have been immortal due to him not being human, but still needed someone to spend it with or he would suffer from loneliness. He knew he had someone and that someone was Marshall, the one he loved and knew the promise they made to wish to live a long life with each other but Gumball was scared of that promise being broken. The male didn't want to ever bring it up, afraid of hurting the other and the fact of him having feelings for Marshall meant he truly cared for the vampire, but he would never admit that till the other would. The smaller male remained asleep, when he was placed down on the bed he subconsciously felt the kiss that was placed on his forehead and this caused him to smile more in his sleep before turning over on to his side curling up lightly into a ball. Gumball only slept in for so long, he would constantly toss and turn since his mind seemed to want to give him nightmares which left him restless as he would groan softly. The Prince eventually awoke in cold sweat, sitting up he saw that the sun was nearly risen along with it his window was open 'So it wasn't a dream..?' he thought, nearly questioning himself. He sighed softly and stood up walking over to the window as he closed it and locked it with a soft uncharacteristic smirk. "That should teach him not to come in without my permission" he said, before walking back over to his bed lying down he was still tired, so he decided to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun crept its rays close to the entrance of Marshall's cave, he had been sitting on the ledge of the wooden porch. His feet swaying back and forth as his body was hunched over a large red ax. To some it was a surprise that he was able to turn such an evil weapon used by his crazed demon moth was now a bass guitar.  
His slender digits grazed the woven metal strings, creating a soft hum to emit from the guitar. His lips parted as he sang softly into the dim cave.  
  The vampire needed to stay far very far from the lights of day, or he will suffer the heat of hell and burn to complete Ashe. Nothing but specks of dust, just the thought of dying without a simple goodbye gifted to his love, caused him to create a terrible daydream as he played.  
  The male stopped, coming to a complete silence as he shook his head side to side wildly. He caught his breath before slowly yet very gently removing the red bass, placing it beside him.  
His palms lowered to the back of him, pressing to the wooden planks as his finger tips desperately clung to the wood before curling into his pale green pigmented palms.  
  His hands clammy, he exhaled heavily before remembering the night before. He must check on Gumball this upcoming night, or send him a message.  
  Marshall brought himself to his knees after turning over, heading inside the house. Finding the oddly made black cell phone laying on the arm of the couch. He pressed his digit tips against the plastic back, hesitating to pick the phone up.  
His teeth but the inside of his lower lip before he turned away, throwing himself onto his couch.  
" Maybe I should rest.. "  
He brought his knees slowly upward as he curled onto the cushions. It was quite lonely for the vampire king, he didn't have candy people to look after and no longer had a dog. He was by himself without visiting or scaring LSP and Prince Gumball.  
Meanwhile on the couch, he fell into a light slumber.

After a few more hours, the Bubble Gum prince was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door. He groaned softly but, he stood up nonetheless and walked over to the door opening it and looked down at the peppermint maid "Prince Gumball, sir you have a visitor" she had said, the prince arched an eyebrow confused 'who would visit at such an early hour?'  he thought, before following the peppermint maid towards the entrance.  
Gumball was shocked to see some of his people frozen, his eyes narrowed "Ice Queen, show yourself!" he exclaimed harshly. The woman laughed as she floated down, quickly getting behind the smaller prince grabbing him this caused the prince to struggle "Put me down this instant!" he yelled out but was speaking to deaf ears. The smaller male was now easily kidnapped, but once the Ice Queen got outside The Gumball Guardians started chanting 'Evil detected' before shooting lasers at the woman and himself, fortunately the other dodged each strike and quickly got further away. Not long after they arrived at the ice kingdom but not before luckily passing by Fionna and Cake, they were shocked to see him    "Fionna wasn't that-?" she was cut off by Fionna quickly exclaiming "Cake go warn Marshall now! But don't let him leave till night, I'll try and save him for now!" she ran off towards the ice castle. Meanwhile Cake quickly started running towards Marshall's way, after awhile she arrived and knocked on his door with a worried look present on her face.

The male's entire frame was half way off the couch as drool ran down the side of his mouth, pouring slowly from the corner of his pale lips. His fangs were quite prominent and very visible.  
Hearing the knock on the door, he quickly sprung up. His black raven like hair became such a mess from tossing and turning in his sleep.  
The male placed his feet to the floor before catching his breath, lazily his hand rose. The back of his palm drying the saliva tainted skin before he quickly made his way too the door.  
Opening the material, he hadn't realized his shirt was ruffled and partially up. He looked out into the cave before looking around, sniffing the air. He smelt cat, feline .  
Swiftly he bowed his head to see cake.  
" H-Hey, what's up? "  
The male smiled before stepping back to allow cake inside his head if need be.

Cake now had a serious look, still worried as she walked in "Fionna sent me here.. Gumball has been kidnapped by Ice Queen but she said you can't leave till night fall, so she's taking care of it for now" she said looking up at the Vampire. Meanwhile Fionna had managed to get into the ice kingdom surprisingly without help. The adventurer stayed low, luckily Ice Queen hadn't noticed her just yet and neither had the penguins. Fionna snuck around with her sword out, looking for the Prince till she spotted a cell room.  
She walked in before quickly hiding as she watched Gumball get thrown into the prison cell and the cell got closed and locked "Now stay here my lovely Prince, behave or I'll be forced to freeze you" the Ice Queen warned. Gumball narrowed his eyes "You can't keep me here forever, Ice Queen now release me this instant!" he was annoyed, but once there came no reply he sighed giving up.  
Fionna waited till Ice Queen left, once gone she ran over to the cell "Fionna what are you doing here?" he questioned in a whisper, the small female grinned "I've come to rescue you" she now looked around for a pair of keys "Fionna, Ice Queen has the keys" he informed, she groaned "Of course she does" letting out an annoyed sigh "I'll be back, I'm going to get the glubbing keys from Ice Queen." Gumball sat down, with his arms crossed "Just be careful" he said with a worried look, Fionna smiled and nodded before running off out of the room.

The male's fingers slowly curled into the palms of his hands, oh how he missed the way ice queen used to be. He hated that she had to turn this way, but sooner or later he needed to remove that tainted thought. It's been many many years since that day she changed with that nuisance of a gold crown.  
  The male shook his head before growling under his breath, his snake like tongue exited his lips as a low his passed. Marshall was upset, who knows what ice queen would do in this state of mind finally having Gumball.  
" No, I'm not waiting Cake. "  
He stepped back as his head swayed, he ran into his room. As he ran to his door, off came his shirt. Tossing it behind him at the hallway wall, running to his closet as he frantically searched for his black coat with the large hood.  
It took him forever to find such clothing, it was coming close to evening so it shouldn't be that bad for the male to go out.  
  He grabbed a long sleeve shirt along with the coat, sadly a few pieces of clothing had fallen onto the closet floor.  
He quickly changed before running out the door, weaving past Cake as his hands folded down. Zipping his coat as his hood was swiftly applied.  
" Sun or no sun, I'm done playing these games with her. "  
He gritted his teeth tightly, he knew exactly how whack she became and that was completely out of reason.  
  He leaped off the edge of his wooden porch, suddenly floating in the air as he placed his hands within his pockets, refusing to be burned tonight.  
  Marshall quickly pressed onward, his entire pace and speed fastened heavily as he zipped out the cave entrance.

Gumball was now waiting for Fionna to return, but unfortunately when she did a wave of fear washed over him seeing her caught. She was also thrown into the prison cell without her weapon or bag, the girl let out a frustrated growl "I was extra careful to, stupid penguins!" she exclaimed. The Ice Queen snickered before leaving them, Gumball let's out another sigh. The smaller male had soon laid down on the bed he was sitting on, he might as well rest and wait till someone just happened to save him he closed his eyes and decided to spend his time waiting with sleeping.  
But the prince was awoken from his half asleep state by Fionna's voice "H-Hey PB you may not like this, but I sorta asked Cake to get Marshall for help" she said, which luckily for him his back was turned when he blushed at the thought but pulled off a fake annoyed voice "W-Why would you ask for his help, Fionna I could easily get out of here with both you and Cake's help" he was stuttering. Fionna caught onto this and smirked "Well, he's the only one capable of saving us now besides PB you have to hots for him don't you?~ " she decided to ask, with her smirk widening. The smaller males eye widened, she knew and he couldn't lie to her so he sat up turned towards with an obvious blush on his face "I-Is it that Obvious?" he questioned, while the female nodded "Yeah ofcourse, but I bet Marshall's to oblivious to see so you have to stop being shy dude and tell him!" she said, with a smile. Gumball turned a darker shade of pink "B-But I couldn't, besides I'm waiting till he confesses first" he said, crossing his arms looking away.  
Fionna sighed "You both are thick headed and won't ever say anything if you keep this up, here how about when Marshall gets here I'll help out?" the adventurer suggested, this made Gumball look at her as his mood lightened a bit "you'll really do that?" he asked, which Fionna replied with "Of course dude, anything for a best friend."  Gumball smiled softly "Thank you Fionna" he had said, now laying back down with his back turned towards her. He couldn't wait now, a bit to happy.

After some time Marshall finally arrived at the ice queen's home, looking over the spiked mountain tops with displeasure. He hated how she lived and where she lived, shaking his head lightly.  
The male refused to just walk in a bust the place up, he decided to take a more sneaky route. He planted his converse high top bottoms firmly to the ledge of Ice Queen's bedroom window. The vampire was at an angle from the caged prison cell.  
The male had a very long trench coat in the shade of black, the hood had a makeshift sun shield. If  he was unrecognizable, his shoes should give away just who it was at first glances.  
  The half demon hopped down, but instead of landing on the ice surface. He brought himself to a float upon realizing he could have gave away himself very quickly. His feet hovering about two inches from the ice surface before he began to adjust the hood. Not yet removing it from his head.  
  He was quite warm under the material, a sweat drop falling down his temple as he looked about the room. A small shadow casting from under the male's feet, he floated silently over the cell. His hand's hesitated when he heard a faint sound of a hum, a familiar tune. He turned his head to look inside the cell, he saw Fiona was looking but Bubblegum way laying the other way. Under the mask he rose a brow before placing his index finger over the fabric where his mouth would be present.  
" Shhh. "  
He floated to where his feet began to graze the floor's surface, he snapped his fingers before coming completely invisible. He could have done this in the doorway, but why fly all the way up to the top and waste so much time.  
He slowly walked over the chair of Ice Queen's room. Standing behind the ice furniture.  
  The ice queen hummed louder before her hum turned into a speech. She was heading into the room.  
Fionna was keeping an eye out for Gumball, till she spotted Marshall confused on why he was here so early. The female only nodded when he told her to stay quiet as she looked away, the prince on the other hand was already drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile the Ice Queen, was humming and minding her own business heading into the room. She started speaking to Gunter "Gunter make sure to keep an eye out for any intruders and watch Fionna and the lovely prince" she instructed towards the penguin. The penguin left doing what was told, the woman sighed walking over to sit down the key to the cell was placed down now carelessly. In the cell Fionna was giddy, she couldn't wait to tell Marshall and help PB out, Gumball had eventually woken up once more in cold sweat quickly sitting up only to see Fionna. He knew when she was giddy she would constantly move around and would have a large grin, that only meant one thing which made his eyes widen "F-Fionna is he here?" he questioned stuttering a bit, keeping his voice low. Fionna looked at him "Yeah he is and as soon as we get out of here, I'm helping you" she said smiling at him. Gumball started to blush once more "A-Alright but not around me, when you talk to him" he laid back down, facing the ceiling.  
Marshall ducked behind the chair, but felt quite dumb as he had already forgotten he was not visible. But rather, invisible.  
He face palmed himself a bit roughly before curling his digits around the side of the chair,  a soft groan passed his lips as he quickly flinched. Hoping it wasn't so much as heard by the queen herself. He listened to the two behind the ice cell speaking. He rose a brow before lifting his hood up and off his head of messy black hair, he squinted his eyes towards the cell.  
" Did I miss someone? " He questioned them, mistakenly saying this out loud. He cupped his mouth for a second before stepping out.  
Revealing himself in the trench coat, his messy black hair styled to the left side of his forehead. The rest slightly standing up a tad bit, his red hues looked within the cell.  
" Where is the key Fionna ? "  
The demon teen stepped closely to the ice bars, wrapping his slender fingers around the ice. The cold nipping at his pale skin.

Gumball flinched by the voice ' My glob, he's right there.. Just pretend to be asleep' he thought as he turned back over, while closing his eyes. Fionna was caught off guard by the sudden voice, but looked up at Marshall "It should be with Ice Q-" she cut herself off seeing a key, the smaller female pointed behind Marshall just a few feet away was a key on an ice table but was frozen to it the key blended in so well it took even Fionna a long time to find. Meanwhile Gumball didn't move as his heart was racing a bit, he stayed quiet but eventually felt an odd cold draft that made the smaller male shiver as he curled up hugging himself. Fionna noticed her friend shivering and saw ice slowly forming over the others waist ' A curse, no that's impossible Ice Queen wouldn't-' her eyes widened as she rushed over to Gumball "Marshall you need to hurry, PB is cursed and if he stays any longer in here he'll be frozen.. I should have know, Ice Queen wouldn't easily let him stay like this" she said rather mad, Gumball let's out a shaky breath "I-I'm fine.. Fionna" he managed to utter out, only to shiver more as the ice slowly grew.

The male at the moment was in a state of panic, he groaned heavily as a slight vibration was felt in the back of his throat. He grew more and more irritated, 'why would she do that to Gumball. '  
  He nodded to Fionna, now he just wished he brought his bass. He could just cut down the prison, but he also could shapshift into giant beings but the ceiling was too low in this room.  
  His eyes were rolling around the room before he decided to step over to the table, taking a deep breath before he formed his hand into a large fur covered fist.  
  Gritting his teeth as he rose his hand up, slamming it down over the key. Shattering majority of the ice, just a small piece still attached to the handle of the key. Though now he hand ached terribly, he winced for a second before realizing how loud the crash was.  
" Shoot! Glob it! I'm going to her myself ! "  
  The vampire screeched as his face began to form into a large black fur snout, he tossed the key into the cell where Fionna and Gumball were isolated.  
  Now Marshall attempted to leave the room, he already new the queen was close by.

Fionna and Gumball heard the wincing and a loud crash, looking over at Marshall worried. The smaller female quickly grabbed the key unlocking the cell, that was when Cake showed up. Cake and Fionna talked things over, deciding to help the vampire out but first the female tried to lift Gumball luckily she was able to since he was light. The prince tried to help out by walking, but his knees were weak. He couldn't let them give out though as they both struggled but she managed to lead him up and out of the cell room but stopped when she saw Marshall and Ice Queen. Meanwhile the Ice Queen was grinning "Hello Marshall Lee " she had said standing up, while seeing the other two in the corner of her eyes. Cake had appeared back in the room, with Fionna's sword and backpack tossing it to her. Fionna quickly let go of the male and caught both of the items, unfortunately Gumball collapsed to his knees after being let go of hugging himself shivering more.  
The male's shapeshift slowly faded as he glared to the woman, the woman that once raised him at a young age after his mother's pass. He clenched his jaw tightly as he stepped forward.  
" Ice Queen! What is your deal! You're becoming totally whack ! Gumball doesn't want you ! "  
Marshall's fingers curled into the palms of his hands, he huffed through his nostrils just at the thought of Gumball being with a woman, or anyone other than himself. He suddenly heard shuffling behind him, glancing back to find the others as Gumball falls. Marshall couldn't turn back and run, he needed to watch the queen's movement at any cost.  
" Release the ice from him now ice queen. "

The Ice Queen laughed as she heard this, but soon stopped and had a serious expression "He may not want me, but I am not going to let him go~ also what are you talking about what Ice?" she looked confused. The older female stood up with a worried expression now, walking over to Gumball but felt a small power  coming from the smaller prince. "This isn't my power or kind of spell, there must be an ice sprite following him around but staying hidden"  
" she explained, meanwhile Fionna was standing in between Gumball and Ice Queen with her sword in her hand glaring up at the taller woman "I don't believe you, now release it from him now Ice Queen!" she exclaimed, Gumball didn't say anything as he looked around a bit but spotted a small Ice creature hidden in the corner with a wicked grin. The smaller male narrowed his eyes and glared at the Ice sprite.  
Marshall kept a close eye on the queen.  
" What do you mean it's not yours ?! Glob it ! Then help me find it if it's not you ! "  
  The vampire teen was growing angry, he blood was boiling as he began to lose his temper. His cheeks were a dark red as he clenched his palms, his fingers began to crawl with fur as his face began to slowly change shape.  
He rose his nose into the air as he began to sniff around.  
" He has to be here. Gumball was just cursed. "  
  He lowered down onto his hands and knees, his voice being a bit deeper do to his form shifting a tad bit. His snout swiveling side to side attempting to search for the nasty being who decided to taint the pink prince.  
Marshall needed to find it quickly before he lost Gumball for good, he planned so much with the male. How could he let it all go so easily for nothing.  
" Find it ! "  
His large almond shaped hues peered over the walls of the room.

Gumball watched as the being ran off "Marshall! He's over there" the smaller male called out, pointing towards the ice sprite. Fionna saw the sprite and quickly ran after it along with Cake and the cat managed to catch up to the smaller ice creature tackling it and holding it down. The ice sprite struggled letting out frustrated noises, meanwhile the Ice Queen followed along. She narrowed her eyes glaring at the being, annoyed while Gumball watched them run off.  
Fionna caught up and pointed her sword at the sprites neck "Release him from the curse now!" she exclaimed demanding, the ice sprite started to giggle evilly "Why should I?~ he deserves it any way" it responded before struggling again. "I mean you could easily kill the sprite and the prince will be free from the curse" Ice Queen suggested, shrugging with an evil grin. The Ice Sprites face had a terrified look, Fionna looked at Cake and the cat just nodded "Well, that's up to Marshall " she said looking back to where the male would be.  
Marshall exhaled before he caught up with the other three, he looked to the blue dressed queen. Keeping his eyes on her before he stepped behind her, his bat head lowering as his large body met with the side of The ice queen and slightly of Cake's.  
  His fangs extended as he hissed softly to the being.  
" Why would Gumball deserve it? Poor thing~ I'll crush you if you do not answer honestly ! "  
The male's large padded paws pressed firmly into the ice floor as the long narrow sharp nails pierced and scratched the floor. Chipping the ice slightly as his form was a mix of a bat and a large wolf. Marshall had the ability to turn into just about any animal or creature he wanted. Not so much of humans though.

The Ice Spirit quivered under Marshall lee, as he began to speak "That prince never cared for us, he despised us and now we get revenge" he had said with a harsh voice, Fionna frowned "That's not true PB would never do that to anybody!" she exclaimed protesting. She was fed up with this ice sprite and just wanted to end it all with one single swipe of her sword but still left it up to Marshall Lee. Cake and Ice Queen just watched in silence, they didn't care for the Ice sprite and were more worried about Gumball. The smaller prince felt helpless and this frustrated him, he pushed himself to stand up quickly supporting himself on a wall as he managed to walk and not fall. He soon arrived where they were at and leaned heavily up against the wall letting out small breaths, he had overheard the conversation this caused him to grit his teeth he had done no such thing.  
The Ice Queen started to get more annoyed "Can't we just finish him off yet I mean he-" she was cut off by Cakes voice "No, this is up to Marshall Lee besides it's his place to finish off this weirdo and claim PB's heart~" she said with a grin. Fionna smirked by this and put thumbs up at Cake, before turning her attention back to the sprite.  
The ears of the creature swayed back as he inched forward, making his way much closer as the warm nose pressed to the belly of the ice creature. Pinning it harder to the ice queen's bedroom floor. He growled deeply and a bit loudly into the ice being's face.  
" Where do you come from?! If not from here, then where! You're totally whack if you think Gumball isn't bettering himself! Release the curse or you die. "  
His eyes flushed to a bright red as the corner of his snout curled upward. The mouth watering as he listened for a response. He gave the ice creature about 10 seconds to answer.  
" 1.... 2.... 3... come on! 4... 5... "

The ice sprite was more than terrified now "O-Okay!!" it exclaimed, as it quickly released the curse. The ice on Gumball shattered as he felt less weak but sighed and slid down the wall sitting there. Fionna finally noticed Gumball and ran over to him "PB!" she yelled out, kneeling beside him the smaller male smiled up at her "I'm fine Fionna don't worry" he said while the smaller female looked at the prince for any ice but found nothing. Gumball smiled softly still while he soon pushed himself to stand up, only to stumble a bit before standing up straight. The Ice Queen quickly turned towards the prince and smiled widely "Looks like he's better~" she said walking over to them, along with Cake letting go of the Ice sprite as it ran off. Fionna then smirked and thought this was a good moment to go along with their plan, she stood up and walked over to Marshall "Hey Marshall, we have to talk follow me" she said walking off out of the room.  
The male started to relax once the creature was released, his nose became cold. He slowly faded and phased into his human form, gently rubbing his cold nose.  
He usually had no remorse and just killed whomever angered him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. The vampire demon knelt onto the floor as he exhaled, panting softly to himself as he eased his nerves.  
  Marshall looked back to find Gumball struggling when Fionna stepped forward. He looked over ice queen.  
" Can we talk after we leave here ?  "  
Ice queen was quite more devious compared to ice king, Marshall had a part of his heart secured with her image but he also couldn't trust her completely with the way she was now.

Fionna heard this and called out "Sure" she said, before walking off, with Cake following her. Gumball had also followed in lead but looked back at Marshall before quickly looking away with a soft blush. He lets out a soft sigh, he was exhausted and just wanted to go back to his home. Meanwhile Ice Queen had left them alone, especially Gumball and had left the room. The smaller prince had noticed it was only them two in the room, this caused him to look down shyly with a blush still present on his face. He clearly remembered Fionna's words so he decided to finally speak up with a soft smile "Hey Marshall.. want to come by the castle some time?" his blush darkened refusing to look at the other. The male's heart was racing as well. Fionna had noticed both of her friends missing and decided to sneak back to where they were at, listening in silently cheering Gumball on to.  
The male attempted to step back near the queen's window, turning his head back as he looked over the innocent shy seeming pink gum male. Looking over his beautiful pink pigment, he rose he hood of his trench coat over his head before placing a hand onto the open window ledge. Resting on his palm as he swallowed.  
He calmed himself before sighing softly, a smile overcoming his face.  
  The male's dark red hues glistened lightly as he looked to Gumball's expression.  
" Sure thing PB. Want me to tonight ? You need a lift anyways. "  
The male pointed out the window with his free hand.  
" Lets hurry before the queen changes her mind. "  
The male placing a foot on the window's ledge, his hands gripping each side as his face was over his shoulder. Watching Gumball as he was completely oblivious to the male's intentions, though he could feel a vibe rising from the teen.

"Yeah, sure I wouldn't mind" the prince nodded, before he walked over he smiled softly still. Gumball was hesitant at first, he was only used to riding on Lord Monochromicorn but his smile turned into a smirk as he playfully jumped up onto Marshall's back wrapping his arms around the others neck. He had a small blush on his face still, as he laid his head down, nuzzling his face into the crook of the others neck closing his eyes. The smaller males smirk turned back into a smile, that was until a certain someone yelled out to them "Bye guys!~ also Marshall, PB has the hots for you" after saying this Fionna ran off giggling. Gumball turned flustered as he kept his face hidden, his smile had faded embarrassed. He waited for any questions, he was going to be honest and not lie to the other.  
The demon quickly lowered his head so that the other male wouldn't ram into his own, he laughed softly. About to take off, he felt the soft faint pressure in his frame. A warmth filled his cheeks, knowing very well what Gumball had done. He slowly shuffled forward before hearing the voice call out.   
He swiftly leaned forward, diving down into the clouds just under the queen's castle/mountain. He soon picked up the pace before yelling out in a cheerful voice.  
Quickly turning upwards into the sky before moving forward at a fast pace.  
" So, PB has the hots for me? I always knew I was irresistible. "  
Marshall cooed in a teasing manner at the gum teen, laughing out into the sky as they moved forward quickly to the candy kingdom's path.

The prince remained flustered as he tried to speak, he managed to say something but it was a whisper "It's true though.." he hid his face more, still embarrassed. When they arrived, the candy people were scattered everywhere looking for their prince. The Gumball Guardians picked up on something, but didn't see it as evil as they merely did nothing. Meanwhile Peppermint maid was worried sick as she was telling candy people to search every hidden room and inch of the castle, Gumball heard voices and raised his head seeing this till they were spotted and the candy people all ran towards them calling out to their prince in a happy tone in relief. This caused the smaller male to smile softly at them, he was glad to have them they were all family to him. Meanwhile Gumball quickly kissed Marshall on the cheek before getting down off his back and being dragged away by his candy people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is where we stopped, so I will have to continue from here on my own. Unless someone is willing to help out and Rp with me xD because I'll be honest I really do miss this Rp and I just want to continue it not only for the fanfic

The male felt like some super hero carrying the other in such a way as they arrived in the sky above the candy kingdom. There he lowered to the ground, his sneakers pressing into the sugar dust of the candy tiles. He bowed his head to a few of the candy people before turning his head, stopping once a pair of lips embraced his pale green face.  
  It turned into a bright red before he stepped back, hiding under his hood once more as he began to walk backwards.  
" U-Uh message me. "   
  Marshall stood for a moment before raising a palm over his cheek. Caressing it as he slowly turned around, his lips curled into a wild grin.  
' I'm sure I could stay, I'll need to freshen up. '   
The male opened his coat and sniffed.   
" Yup. "  
He began to walk out of the candy kingdom's entrance grounds. Leaving the people to tend to their loving prince.

The smaller prince heard this and looked back at Marshall before he left or turned around, smiling at him lovingly before he was dragged inside the castle. Gumball was faced with Peppermint maid, the maid ran up to him and hugged his legs crying out on how worried she was and how much she missed him. The prince smiled more, leaning over to hug her back "I'm here now and that's all that matters" he said, before they let go. The peppermint maid smiled "I'm glad your okay, but I'm sure your tired I'll leave you alone now to go rest" after she said that she walked off, Gumball walked to his room and inside. He changed into his pajamas,  putting on the shirt Marshall lee gave him and walked over to his bed laying down as the male looked for his phone. Once he found it, he sent Marshall a text "Hey Mar Mar" it read. He smirked knowing it was a new nickname for the other male.  
After a long amount of time had passed, Marshall was cleaned. His hair dripping as he stood before his closet doors.   
Grabbing a short sleeved deep V neck, placing this onto his frame before grabbing a pair of black boxers and red skinny jeans.   
  He then grabbed what seemed like a football jacket, placing that on before he shook his head wildly. Drying his hair, hearing a faint tune playing in the background. Realizing it was his phone, the male darted toward the bed.  
Leaping onto the mattress, he opened the text and smirked.  
" Hey bubble butt "   
The text sent before he plopped down onto the bed.

Gumball eventually heard his phone go off, the smaller male's smirk widened seeing the response. "So since you left, after clearly saying you would stay do you want to come back over tomorrow and hang out?" he replied sending it. He now turned over onto his stomach, placing the phone down waiting for another response with a blush forming on his cheeks. The smaller male could feel his cheeks getting hot, he quickly hugged his pillow hiding his face ' My glob Gumball calm down, if he comes over just act naturally' he told himself, that was until he heard his window open. The smaller prince sat up fast, glaring at the window, but his gaze softened seeing Cake and Fionna. The girl smirked seeing the phone, it was quickly snatched from him once it was read through she started typing another reply "Or you could come over now I don't want to wait another full day to see you~" she quickly sent this as Gumball was flustered trying to get his phone back "Fionna give the phone back this instant!" he exclaimed, the smaller male forgot he was in Marshall's shirt and in boxers. Fionna giggled "Nope~ also I bet Marshall's coming over now so see ya!" she tossed the phone back to Gumball, before leaving. He caught the phone and his face was more red, the male quickly closed the window and ran over to his bed laying down. The prince hugged his pillow once more, burying his face into it curling up.

The half bred demon unlocked his screen once more as he was half way outside onto the path in the woods from his cave. He saw the recent message as grew entirely wide eyed. His cheeks became red once more, feeling the warmth flush over his face as he began to type back.  
" Uh yeah, Brb. "   
He pressed send, standing in place as he remembered he could easily form a portal from the demon's power in order to teleport. He hated using it, just so that he wouldn't run into his mother.   
Quickly he formed the oval before him with his right index finger, in seconds he appeared at Gumball's window seal. Taking a deep breath before jumping down into the room, he created a soft thud behind Gumball as he patted his lower half of the football jacket.   
Dusting it off before running a hand over the top of his head, opening his eyes to find a pantless pink gum teen. He quickly covered his mouth, pressing his back up against the wall.   
Attempting to slowly sneak back out the window.

The smaller male heard the thud, he quickly sat up unaware it was Marshall as he was on guard once more. This revealed the shirt he was wearing and once he saw the half bred demon his cheek turned a deep shade of red. He finally noticed the shirt he was wearing and that he was pantless, Gumball quickly and shyly hid under the blankets not saying a word as his heart was beating rather fast 'My glob he did come after all, a-and probably saw the shirt!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. The prince refused to come out from under the covers "Y-You don't have to leave.. I must have troubled you though for calling you over s-so late, and for t-that you can spend the night if you l-like" he tried to talk normally but was failing badly, he was stuttering a lot as well. He curled up lightly into a ball under the covers, the male hated how he couldn't talk normally with the vampire. There was a sudden knock on his door and a small voice "Prince Gumball, your bath is ready" was what it said, then silence 'That's odd I don't remember ever asking for this, maybe it was peppermint maid' he thought, but wouldn't budge from the covers.   
The male placed a hand over his eyes as his other waved lightly at Gumball, his pale green face was a faint shade of pastel pink as he listened to Gumball.   
  He laughed softly before lowering his hands after waiting a moment, he took a few steps forward before throwing himself onto the large bed. Laying at Gumball's feet as his black raven like hair scattered about the blanket. He muffled into the comforter.  
  " I'll stay the night. "  
He slowly picked his head up before shifting to a cross legged position.  
" Sooo..~ Peebs, what Fionna said earlier. "   
The male cleared his throat before adjusting his hair.

The smaller pink male was a bit startled by the sudden movement on his bed, but was able to calm down. Gumball hugged his knees now to his chest, he was beyond happy for the other staying the night but unfortunately he was still nervous. The male froze up by Marshall bringing up the sudden topic 'O-Of course he was going to ask about it, you should already know this Gumball!' he thought before responding "Y-Yeah, what about i-it?"   
he questioned, his cheeks were still flustered as his heart skipped a beat a few times. The prince had to admit he was scared of what the other would say 'D-Does he even still like me?' he had to ask in his thoughts rather curious but anxious. Gumball now couldn't calm down as many questions started to pop up in his head, he pulled his knees closer to his chest burrying his face into them.  
The male's exotic features that seemed so unusual to many creatures that lived the day with joyful moods, looked towards the not so normal bubblegum living being. He looked into the male's hues for a moment before his crimson petals peered away, and onto a candy laced tile wall.   
  He slowly brought himself to lean back, pressing both palms behind him onto the sheets. Supporting his frame as his head tilted, his chin slowly pointing towards the ceiling as his black hair dangled and danced as he exhaled.  
  His face felt quite warm now, his heart pressed closely to the backs of the front side of his ribs.   
" You have.. f-feelings for me? "

Gumball was mid way in thought as he wasn't paying attention, the smaller male was getting a bit uncomfortable in the position he was in and found it quiet hard to breath under the thick large pink blanket. He soon took it off a bit but did it ever so gently, as the prince now turned over carefully and laid back on his stomach. Once he heard Marshall say this, the smaller males heart started to beat faster if possible. He hesitated for a short moment before swallowing nervously and answering "Y-Yes..I do" he stuttered out in a rather quiet voice, Gumball waited anxiously for the other's response, hugging his pillow tightly while burrowing his face into it.  
Marshall could feel the movement of the other's feet close to where his hand was located on the cotton material. He glanced only with his eyes to find Gumball turned over.   
" Hmm, why? "  
The demon got a devious thought in his head, causing him to slowly float up. Very carefully as he extended his body within the air above Gumball, slowly moving to hover over the back of the pink coded male. Lowering his head down as the ends of his bangs danced over the back of the male's head.   
Hoping to get the other male to turn over, Marshall already wanted so much from the other male. Wanting every ounce of him for past many years he has been alive and present within his life. A more relaxed Vampire was revealed as the night grew closer, giving him the comfort he needed to be entirely himself.   
  His chest was still tight was t was before he made a move, his face just as warm. The exhale from his lips gave a soft heat onto the earlobe of Gumball.   
  He awaited the teen's reaction as he stayed floating over his frame.

The smaller male was still anxious, as he kept his face burrowed in the pillow. He was to shy to face Marshall still. The male wasn't expecting it, for the vampire to float above him till he suddenly felt soft heat on his ear this caused him to flinch and blush furiously, Gumballs ears were sensitive so he had to hold back an embarrassing noise. He quickly turned around only to see Marshall above him, he stayed flustered and desperately tried to hide the shirt he was wearing by grabbing the pillow behind his head and hugging it to his chest. Gumball averted his eyes away from the taller male, he didn't know what to say and now that the other knew he had feelings for him he couldn't tell whether the vampire was happy, or upset about it. Till he remembered clearly seeing a blush on Marshall's face, the smaller male tightened his hold on the pillow. 

Meanwhile Fionna and cake hadn't really left, they were just hidden as they were secretly looking in through the window they were both grinning widely happy for the prince.  
Marshall lowered his head closer until his nose pressed and almost smothered that of Gumball's pink warm nose. Feeling the heat that emitted from his soft plush rose cheeks. His lips parted as he closed his eyes, speaking very quietly. Only for Gumball to hear.  
" You can tell me in a moment... but I smell cat."   
  The male slowly pulled himself upward and off of the male's frame. Floating quite high above Gumball. Listening closely for a groan or some sort of speech from the two who had been hiding. He left to have privacy, and that's exactly what he would get.   
  " I'll suck the red out of you if you don't leave us be. "  
The male spoke heavily towards the small opening within the wall across the room. His eyebrows forwarded as he waited for the two to either show themselves or leave in a hurry.  
Marshall needed only Gumball to hear his words, he could not do so with others around.

Gumball remained flustered as he waited for Marshall to say something but heard the other whisper this, he looked over at where the vampire was looking. Fionna and Cake flinched, they quickly decided to run away. The smaller male let's out a soft sigh, letting go of the pillow completely forgetting about the shirt he was wearing. Gumball eventually sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. The prince finally looked up at the vampire "S-So what were you going to say?" he questioned tilting his head to the side the male was curious on what Marshall wanted to tell him. The smaller male hugged his knees now tightly, biting his bottom lip shyly.


End file.
